Professor Layton and the Breaking of Ground
by missfeliggy
Summary: The Professor receives a letter about mysterious earthquakes in the town of Cabaliar. Fail title and summary.


**Hello there :)**

**This is my very first attempt at a serious Professor Layton fic (oh god, THE WORLD IS GOING TO EXPLODE)**

* * *

_It all started with a letter; a letter, which would lead us to a more complex mystery than originally thought. This was a mystery which would open our eyes of, not only the Professor and I, but also the town of Cabaliar, to a world, which up until now only existed in our wildest dreams. But I suppose that I am getting ahead of myself, dear friend. Let me start from the beginning…_

"Look, Professah, I've solved it!" the blue-clad boy, sitting on the floor, exclaimed.

The top-hatted man, the Professor, sitting on the couch, let out an amused chuckle. "Well done, my boy. Now, I need to finish my work; it'll only be a few minutes. Luke, would you mind making some tea?"

"No problem, Professah!" the boy, Luke, said, skidding out the office towards the kitchen.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Luke rummaged through the cupboards, until he found what he was looking for: a bag of Earl Grey.  
He filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove to heat up.  
While waiting for the water to fully heat up, he went out to empty the mailbox. Looking through them, Luke found there wasn't much. A few bills, letters from acquaintances, a request letter, a threat letter from Don… wait! Luke looked again, and sure enough, _there_ was a yellowish-coloured envelope with a red rim, not like anything Luke's ever seen, yet not unlike any other request letter the Professor's ever received.

Excited, Luke ran up the stairs towards the Professor's office, forgetting all about the tea and gentlemanly behaviour. _'Finally another mystery for the world-renowned Professor Layton and his apprentice!'_ he thought, while bursting into the office.

"Luke, a gentleman never-"

"Professah, I've got a new letter for you! It's one of those requests! What do you think they need our help with?! May I read it?! May I read it?! May I read it?! May I read it?!"

The Professor was little stunned, but that quickly faded. Of course, whenever Luke was excited, there was no reasoning with him about gentlemanly behaviour. "I can see that, obviously, I don't know and of course you can… to all four of them."

Luke quickly opened the letter, but was careful enough not to tear the envelope too much. He read out loud:

_Dear Professor Layton,_

_Believe me, when I say that I wouldn't be writing to you if it wasn't absolutely necessary.  
I suppose that you'd want detail about our situation, but I will, at moment, only express myself shortly.  
I fear that my dear, beloved town of Cabaliar is in danger. A few months back, we suddenly began having rather violent earthquakes regularly and we've had it ever since._

_I would feel better if I could explain it to you in person. I have left a map with directions to my town, if you were to take up my request._

_Hope to see you soon  
Felicia M. Parker_

When finishing the letter, there was a silence between the two of them. It was like that for a few minutes, until Luke decided to break it.

"I don't understand, Professah," Luke said, confusion etched into his voice. "Why would someone ask us to help them about natural disasters? I know it's terrible, but what do they want us to do about it?"

The Professor gave a little smile. "Oh, this is far from natural, my boy."

Luke looked up from the letter. "What do you mean, Professah."

The Professor lifted his hands as if to point something out. "True, the letter doesn't give me much to work with, but everybody knows that earthquakes just don't appear out of nowhere like that. Besides, there hasn't been anything in the news. One would think that even the smallest earthquake would have been there, especially considering that we're in little England. I'd say that there is something to investigate here."

"Well, if you say so."

Suddenly came the whistling sound of a kettle in the direction of the kitchen.

"Eh? It forgot about the tea! I'll be right back, Professah!" Luke said, rushing out the door as if a herd of bison were after him.

The Professor did not try to lecture him about how a gentleman never runs indoors, but turned to put the finishing touches on his work, before joining Luke to a cup of tea.

* * *

Afterwards they set out to pack a few things and leave a message to the University and to whoever decided to come by, before taking of in the Laytonmobile.

* * *

**It's a bit rushed at the end but, oh well. Read, review and tell me what you think :)**

**I own nothing**


End file.
